Kitsune of the Sun
by DaPika
Summary: Read and find out what it is about, contains characters from different 'fictions including some from my other Naruto 'fiction, A Village of His Own. Rated T for Mild language. Later on: Rinnegan family, Kyūkyoku no Mangekyo Sharingan (Ultimate Mangekyo Sharingan) and Hanyou Naruto. Friendly Kurama, Naruto's Parents alive and so on. Will include concepts from other 'fictions. Hiatus
1. The Start of Team 7

**Kitsune of the Sun**

* * *

**This story will have a bunch of OCs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would put Obito on Naruto's side.**

**A Village of his Own will be on hold.**

**Concepts: Minato and Kushina alive, No Uchiha Massacre and a friendly Kurama.**

**Contains mild language and ideas from other Fanfictions.**

* * *

Naruto sighed, he had been beaten by the Villagers, AGAIN! Thank fully for him, his father was the Hokage and the people that beat him up were arrested.

**"I can tell you why you are always beaten"** a voice came into Naruto's mindscape.

_"Huh?!" Naruto thought but then he saw a huge fox in his mind._

**"I am Kurama" **the voice boomed.

_"Kurama?" _Naruto was majorly confused.

**"You would probably know me by another name" **Kurama boomed once more.

_"I'm still confused" Naruto replied._

**"I am the Nine-Tailed Fox" **Kurama said.

Naruto was in shock, he had heard stories about it from his father but other than that he didn't know much about Kurama.

_"B-but didn't you a-attack the Village"_ Naruto retorted worriedly.

**"I was controlled to do so, to be honest I don't know how that person controlled me" **Kurama told him.

_"What did he look like?" _Naruto asked.

**"I'm not sure, he had a mask on" **Kurama replied.

_"I see..."._

**"I could help you get stronger by teaching you many jutsu and help you with your chakra control"** Kurama offered.

_"I-I accept"_ Naruto replied.

* * *

8 years later, on the day of the tests

Many people still hated him, however there was less people than there used to be.

"Come through to the examination room once I call your name" Iruka, one of the people that actually cared for Naruto and the class teacher called out.

Naruto patiently waited for his name, sitting beside him was the class heart-throb but also his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha and to the left of Sasuke was the class headache, Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke left his seat and quickly returned wearing a hitai-ate.

"Naruto Uzumaki" as soon as his name his name was mentioned he rushed to the room at blinding speed.

He arrived at the room about half-a-second later.

"Naruto, we have seen your skills and we think you pretty much proved yourself when you rushed in here so take a hitai-ate and go back through to where you were sitting" Iruka said.

Naruto took a hitai-ate and thanked Iruka, he then rushed back to his seat.

Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto was sitting back beside him, "Naruto, you do not have to go that fast".

"Yeah, I know".

Sakura meanwhile twitched her eyes, "CHA! No-one can beat Sasuke! No-one!" the Inner Sakura raged.

"Right, those of you that have passed meet back here tomorrow at 9 am" Iruka informed everyone

* * *

The next day

Naruto yawned loudly as he had been asleep since he finished eating his tea.

He quickly changed into his jumpsuit and dashed for his Breakfast which he ate quite slowly as he had plenty of time to spare.

He decided to watch some T.V.,** (I have put T.V.s in this world since they have computers)**, to pass the time, there was some Sumo Wresting on.

About 2 hours later he left for the school building for probably the last time, by this time the rest of his family including his brother, Taifu, and sisters, Tsuisuta and Resura, **(Who are twins by the way),** were up and about.

* * *

At the School

Naruto was the first there and sat down to the left side, roughly around halfway up.

**"Naruto, you do realize you are one hour early" Kurama boomed.**

_"Yeah but I am patient" _Naruto replied.

So Naruto decided to whistle and think about knew Jutsu he could learn.

Just then, Sasuke came through the door and sat beside Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, who do you think will be in the same team as you" Sasuke asked.

"Someone who I either am friends with or enemies with is probably the simple answer" Naruto replied.

"Thats true" Sasuke agreed.

They waited about half an hour before someone else came in and that was Kiba Inuzuka, the class idiot.

"How he graduated, I will never know" Naruto commented about Kiba.

Sasuke mirthed at the comment, while Kiba scowled.

They then heard girly shouting which only meant one thing: FANGIRLS!

They cringed in fear of these monsters, the thing that they feared the most.

But they were main two fangirls in the school, the class headache and the class bitch, Ino Yamanaka.

They both sweat dropped as the fangirls got closer towards them.

"Oh, Kami!" Naruto yelped in fear.

But they would not stop walking towards them.

Sasuke put his face in his hands maybe to cry but it was to late by this stage they were right beside them, arguing over who gets to sit next to Sasuke but more fangirls came up and pretty much started a brawl/cat-fight.

Only two girls in the class were not a fangirls and they were Hinata Hyuga and Naruto's Relative, Maeru Uzumaki.

But thankfully, Iruka showed up just in time, "Right, I will tell you who are with in your team and the teams Jonin Sensei you will get".

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Maeru Uzumaki".

"Thank Kami" Naruto sighed.

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara".

"Team 9: Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Ten-Ten and Rock Lee"** (I put them in this year for a plot twist and I also thought it would quite funny).**

"Team 10: Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi and Shino Aburame".

"Now for the Jonin Sensei of each team".

"Team 7: You will get a surprise".

"Team 8: Kurenai Yuuhi".

"Team 9: Might Guy".

"Team 10: Kakashi Hatake".

About half-an-hour later the Jonin Sensei had turned up, except Team 7 & 10's Jonin, Naruto knew who his Sensei would be and why Team 10's Jonin was not there.

When Team 10's Jonin had turned up, Team 7 was still waiting until a Chunin told them to go to tho Hokage's Office which was when Naruto broke out laughing and confessing he knew who their Sensei was.

**(Get ready for a plot twist).**

When they arrived in the Hokage's Office, Minato was not there nor was Kushina, Naruto was laughing his sides out, his butt off and his tears away.

"I've worked out who we are getting" Sasuke groaned.

* * *

Later, after it was revealed that Minato would teach them

**(I warned you about the plot twist). **Minato put shadow clones out to do the usual Hokage Stuff.

They did about 40 D-Ranks but before they knew it, the time for the Chunin Exams had come.

* * *

**Yep, no Land of Waves stuff, sorry but I just can't make that arc work for me.**

**Naruto: Shut up Author-san, we know you hate that Arc!**

**Fine, yes I do hate that arc but still it's not there, even if I hate it, I would still put it in for the Arc's fans but as I said, I can't do that Arc.**

**Sasuke: Liar!**

**I'm not lying Sasuke, I'm stating the truth.**

**The Konoha 12: You great big liar!**

**Hidan, swear a lot to shut them up.**

**Hidan: With pleasure!*Insert swears here*.**

**Yeah, well thanks for reading my FanFiction people, please review, it's not a sin (Why did I say that, I'm Atheist).**


	2. The Chunin Exams Start with a Bang

**Kitsune of the Sun**

* * *

"Good morning world" Naruto shouted as he woke up.

It was a beautiful morning and Naruto was in one of the best moods he had ever been in, the reason: He had the chance to become a Chunin.

He had gotten ready at a record time and rushed off to find his team and go with them to the building that they were told to go to.

Naruto found them just outside the building where the exams would start.

"Are you two ready?" he asked.

"Of course!" they chorused.

They entered the building and headed to the 3rd floor but on the 2nd floor, there was a Genjutsu making everyone believe that it was the third floor.

Naruto decided that they should ignore the group and continue on to the 3rd floor.

When they arrived in the room, they realized there was only one other team there and they did not recognize them as they where from another village.

They just leaned against the wall and waited for all of the other teams to come, they did but about half-an-hour after Naruto's team got here.

Another half-an-hour later was when the first proctor, the Head of the Interrogation Force, Ibiki Morino.

Naruto did not have to cheat as he knew all the answers but he sent an invisible chakra orb to study all the answers to make sure.

**"Naruto, I have noticed that other Jinchuriki are also in the exams" Kurama interrupted.**

_"I need to be careful then?" Naruto asked._

**"Yes you do".**

Naruto and his team-mates waited patiently for the final and tenth question.

"This will question decide if you are ready to become Chunnin or not, leave now if you do not have the balls to continue" Ibiki told them.

Naruto and all the rest of the people from his year stay put.

"You all pass" Ibiki told the remaining people, surprising them all.

Just then, a kunai burst through the window and a large brown banner came out saying words that Naruto knew were lies.

Just after the banner was up, woman with purple hair and a beige trench coat came through the gap, "Alright maggots, listen up, the next part of the exams begins very soon!" she shouted.

Naruto knew all about the Chunnin exams and knew for a fact that Anko was pretending to be cruel and horrible, when he knew she could be extremely nice.

* * *

Outside the Forest of Death

Anko was explaining what to do before entering the Forest of Death, Naruto was having a conversation with Kurama.

_"What do you mean the Sage of the Six Paths reincarnate?" _Naruto asked confused.

**"I'm saying you may be his reincarnate and that you might activate the original Rinnegan in the forest"** Kurama replied.

_"I'm suspicious, what do you mean original Rinnegan?" _Naruto queried.

**"The Rinnegan is widely believed to be purple, however, there was the original, the first one and it was silvery-grey" **Kurama sighed.

_"I see and what to do with the other Jinchuriki?" _Naruto pondered.

**"Tell them that you are the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki and that you can control me" **Kurama suggested.

_"It is a widely known in Konoha that I am the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki but will Sasuke and Maeru know?"._

**"Maeru is your relative so she has probably heard the stories from your father and as for Sasuke, he has more than likely learned about it from his family, after all he is an Uchiha".**

_"Yeah, you're probably right with that one"._

Just as Naruto broke up his conversation with Kurama, he was handed a sheet that he presumed he was supposed to sign.

"Right maggots, once you have signed the sheet please meet up with your teammates and go to that booth over there and hand in your sheets, once you have done that they will give you a scroll and you have find a team with the other scroll and then go to the tower in the middle of the forest" Anko informed them.

Naruto, Sasuke and Maeru were the first to get their scroll and a number which was the gate they had to go to, they got the number 44.

Once everyone was at their designated gates, Anko shouted," BEGIN!".

Everyone charged inside with lightning speed, Naruto spotted a team and so they attacked the the team and lets just say that they were lucky as they got the Heaven scroll, "Let's head to the tower in the middle of the forest" Sasuke said, ready to run.

"No, we take our time, we need to assess who we are up against and the only way we can do that is by letting them attack us" Naruto disagreed.

"Well you do have a point, yeah lets take our time" Sasuke agreed.

About 30 minutes later, they were sneak attacked by Kiri ninja.

Naruto faced off against the leader and Maeru and Sasuke faced of the others, during the events Sasuke got his Sharingan meanwhile Naruto felt a pain in his eyes.

_"Is this anything to do with the Rinnegan?"_

**"When Isobu asked him how he got the eyes, the Sage said that when he was 6, he started to feel pain in his eyes and eventually he got it so it could be a sign".**

_"Who's Isobu?"._

**"The Three-Tails".**

_"Ah"._

About 2 hours later, they found another team but this one had a Jinchuriki.

"Konoha-nin" the Jinchriki said, it was a girl from Taki, she had bluey-green hair, orange eyes, a white uniform and her hitai-ate around a strap on bag that she kept her things in.

**"Well Chomei, I haven't seen you in a while" Kurama started talking.**

**"Huh?!, Kurama?!" Chomei was startled.**

_"Whats wrong Chomei?" the girl asked her tailed beast._

**"The blond guy is Kurama's Jinchuriki, be very careful" Chomei informed his Jinchuriki.**

_"Indeed I am" Naruto suddenly said to them, they did not realize that he was already there._

_"Who are you?" the girl asked._

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied, "And do you mind if you tell me your name as well"._

_"My name is Fu" the girl replied._

**"Now that they know who they both are, could you please leave us alone, the kid can control me" Kurama interrupted.**

Chomei was in pure shock, the kid could control Kurama.

"I offer that we leave each other alone for now" Naruto said.

"We accept" Fu said.

Fu's team left and Naruto and his team continued on, "Naruto, you probably the best smooth-talker I've ever seen" Sasuke commented.

"I don't know why I am like that, I guess it's in my blood" Naruto simply told him.

"It more than likely is" Maeru said.

"Yeah".

Just then Naruto started clutching at his eyes, pain engraved on his face.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Maeru asked, checking his pulse.

"Other than my eyes being sore, yeah" Naruto groaned.

_"Hey, Kurama, do you know whats happening?"._

**"It may be time but I am not certain".**

"Let's get there quickly" Naruto said, managing to stand up.

"Why?, earlier you said we should take our time" Sasuke asked looking rather puzzled.

"I want to get there quickly, I don't think going slow is a good idea" Naruto replied.

"How is it not a good idea?" Maeru asked.

"I have a gut feeling" Naruto replied.

His team-mates knew that if Naruto had a gut feeling, they should trust it.

_"Is there any changes to my eyes?"._

**"No, well not from what I can see".**

"Lets go!" Naruto sprinted towards the centre.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the tower.

"To those of you that have arrived we will not start the 3rd part for a month, so train until then" Minato told all of them, "But until then, dismissed!".

Minato then came over to Naruto, Sasuke and Maeru.

"You three come with me please" Minato said.

Minato started walking towards the balcony, the team followed on, not sure on what Minato was planning.

Minato walked up the steps and started walking towards the large archway that was leading out of the balcony, the team just followed.

They followed until Minato got to a secret room, which he let them in, "This room has all sorts of Jutsu and information about the wide variety there is, there is also chakra paper in a pile over there" Minato informed them, pointing to just behind Sasuke.

"Why did you bring us here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto could you come outside for a moment" Minato told him.

Minato closed the door but with the lights still on so Sasuke and Maeru could see.

"Naruto, I have come to notice that you keep on clutching yours eyes, why is that?" Minato asked, concerned.

"Kurama said something about being the Sage of the Six path's reincarnate and that i would get the Rinnegan but I'm not sure I should actually believe that" Naruto told his father.

"I see and he did he say that your eyes would hurt?" Minato asked.

"He said that the Sage told him the story of how he got the Rinnegan, he did say things about eye pain though" Naruto replied.

"I see, if you get the Rinnegan you will be the most valuable asset to this village and the best son ever, you can do practically anything with the Rinnegan, so I will be supporting you every inch of the way if it is true" Minato told him with a smile on his face.

"Can I go back inside the room?" Naruto asked.

"Of course" Minato said.

Naruto went back inside and when he left he asked if he could take a couple of scrolls, which Minato let him do and so under the guidance of his father, Naruto and his team learned an absolute ton of jutsu and other knowledge.

* * *

**Well people, that concludes Chapter 2 of Kitsune of the Sun, stay in tune.**

**Random Reader: Yeah but why did you skip out the bit were Naruto meets Gaara.**

**I wanted to do something different but Gaara will appear next chapter.**

**Quiz: I want to see if you know what other 'fiction used a concept from, I also want you to quess what concept it is.**

**Good Luck! **


	3. It Starts Now!

**Before this Chapter starts, I just want to clarify a few things, first of all this is a half-filler, half-story Chapter and secondly, please do not ask me to do romance and there will be hell to pay if you want me do a harem story but I am going to eventually make some of the characters married.**

**Also the next chapter will just be statistics and descriptions of all the OCs.**

* * *

Taifu yawned, it was the team assignment for the new Genin and he wanted to be heavily prepared, he envied his older brother because he might end up getting the Pure Rinnegan but he also envied him for having a near infinite chakra source.

Minato sighed, Kushina was pregnant again and he already has 4 kids and its like he's burdened to have more but he would never get why.

Naruto accompanied Taifu to the Academy but on the way there they encountered some Sand Shinobi, "Who are you?" Naruto asked knowing perfectly why they were here.

"We should asking you the same question" the boy with war paint on replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I am, I am Naruto Uzumaki and this my younger brother, Taifu" Naruto groaned.

"Well, you only told us your name but there is obviously things you want to keep to yourself and I am in no mood to pry" the girl said.

"Good and get out of the tree, I think you are with them" Naruto fussed.

The 2 Sand Shinobi turned to were Naruto was pointing, "You are clearly not an ordinary Genin if you spotted me so soon" the red-haired boy said, "I don't know why mother is fussing about you but I don't think I want to know either".

"Mother?, that's an odd sort of thing to call a tailed beast" Naruto said seriously.

The Sand Shinobi were shocked, "H-how do you know that?" the girl asked terrified at what Naruto knew.

Naruto just grinned mischievously.

"Wait, you can't be..." the war-paint boy shuddered out.

Naruto started to laugh but Sand Shinobi were terrified,** "Lets enter the red-heads mindscape, I would love love to see the expression on that crazy tanuki's face".**

_"Yep, lets do that"._

The red-head was talking to the One-Tails when Naruto and Kurama appeared.

**"How the hell did you get in here?" the One-Tails roared.**

_"Be still, mother, I will kill this boy for you" the red-head told the beast._

**"No Gaara, I will kill this boy AND Kurama" the crazy sand replied.**

**"Shut up, Shukaku" Kurama boomed.**

**"Why should I, you overgrown pest" Shukaku retaliated.**

_"Because your a murderous psychopath that thinks he is superior to everything else!" Naruto shouted._

**"I will kill you brat" Shukaku raged.**

_"To bad because you are stuck inside the body of 12 year old kid that you have manipulated into thinking the same things as you" Naruto roared._

Naruto and Taifu then started their way past them and on to the academy but then they suddenly stopped, "You did not tell me your names" Naruto said.

"Oh, right, I'm Temari, this is Kankuro and that is Gaara" the girl said, still shocked how at Naruto knew her brother was a Jinchuuriki.

"Was that to do with the Chunin Exams?" Taifu asked.

"Yes, yes it was" Naruto replied.

* * *

Later, with Sasuke

It was also the day that Sasuke's younger sister, Misosazai, was to go find find out whose team she is in as well and she was already at the door with Sasuke when Taifu and Naruto showed up, "Naruto, you have to take Taifu here too?" Sasuke asked when he realized they were there.

"Yeah, also, on the way here I met of the Competition, they were a weird bunch of Sand Shinobi" Naruto replied.

* * *

Later, inside the Academy

"Right, here are the teams" a bored Chunnin groaned.

"Team 1:..., Team 2:..., Team 3: Taifu Uzumaki, Supin Hyuga and Misosazai Uchiha", the rest of the teams were a blur to them.

"Team 3's Jonin is Teso Hyuga".

"Looks like we've got your relative, Supin" Taifu said.

"Yeah, he's the kindest person in the family, it's good that he have him" Supin replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Academy

"So a red-headed boy can control sand?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, his brother can use puppets and his sister uses this fan" Naruto replied.

"That might prove a problem" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, It will prove a problem but you now have the Sharingan so you should be able to predict his movements" Naruto told Sasuke.

"Yeah but still, it's going to be hard" Sasuke worriedly replied.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto and Sasuke were already at the Konoha Stadium, waiting for everyone else to get to the stadium for the matches to start, eventually, everyone else showed up.

"Can everyone except Naruto Uzumaki and Kankuro please go up to the stands" the Proctor Genma Shiranui ordered.

Naruto and Kankuro stood ready to fight, "Right now, No Killing, You are allowed to concede and if you can't move, you have lost the match" Genma explained to the pair.

"BEGIN!".

Naruto started making hand-seals while Kankuro brought out his Salamander puppet, "Wind Style: Horrendous Gale" Naruto cast a Jutsu that sent a large gust of wind towards Kankuro, making cracks appear in the puppet, Naruto then charged forwards, "Shadow Clone Jutsu", 2 clones appeared beside Naruto, also running, "Wind Style: Wind Katana", a Katana obviously made of wind appeared in all 3 of the Naruto's hands, Kankuro quickly climbed into his puppet and sent flames out, all 3 Naruto's quickly dodged and jumped on top of the puppet but Kankuro burst out and kicked one of the Shadow Clones but the other two sliced flesh wounds into the back of Kankuro and kicked him off the puppet.

Meanwhile up on the Kage area, _"Once I destroy Konoha, I'll get myself the body of an Uchiha and takeover the world"_ The 'Kazekage' thought.

_"You are not fooling me Orochimaru, once you start your invasion, I will kill you" _Minato thought.

Back on the battle, Kankuro had crashed into the ground but the Crow puppet had attacked Naruto who had blocked the attack with Wind Katana throwing the puppet away but then Naruto clutched at his eye, feeling a sharp pain he decided to use a certain move that Minato taught him, a blue chakra orb appeared in his hand, "Rasengan", he crashed it into Kankuro's weakened body, knocking Kankuro unconscious, "I think I need to go to the medical area" Naruto sighed as he walked back towards the surrounding wall.

"The Winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced to the crowd, who were cheering.

Naruto, meanwhile was inside and heading towards the medical area.

Up on the Kage area, "Shadow Clone Jutsu, go and check on Naruto", Minato ordered, worried for his son

The clone left towards the medical area.

As soon as he reached the medical area, Naruto was getting checked by medical staff, who didn't know what to do.

_"Hey Kurama, do you think it's happening"._

**"Lift your hand off your eye so I can see".**

_Naruto lifted his hand off his_ eye_._

**Kurama was shocked, "It's starting in that eye but not in the other but it is only a matter of time before you have the Pure Rinnegan complete, also I believe you may be to avert back to your normal eyes but that probably only happens when it is complete so you are probably going to have wear a bandage over it until it is complete also you can probably use half of the paths and only be able to make half of the things you could".**

_"But what do you mean make things?"._

**"The Sage could make all sorts of different objects including parts to bodies, weapons and uncooked food".**

_"Cool!"_

**"Yes, very".**

Just as Naruto's conversation with Kurama ended, Minato's clone came through the door, he realized what had happened to the eye of Naruto.

Meanwhile

"Can I have Gaara and Fu down here please".

* * *

**Yeah, I know, a rubbish cliffhanger but who cares, the filler-part was the Taifu in the Academy section.**

**Well bye.**


	4. OC Desciptions 1

**Right, this, like I said last chapter, is a description of all the OCs that are in the story so far I forgot to mention that it had been pretty much a year from when they became Shinobi to the Chunin Exams and ignore '40 D-Ranks' thing as they had done far more than that, the ages are from the start of the story.**

* * *

**Maeru Uzumaki:**

**Age: 12**

**Appearance: Long blue hair, orange eyes, generally wears a red sleeveless shirt and black trousers.**

**Abilities: Able to turn body into paper at will, Earth Style Jutsu.**

* * *

**Taifu Uzumaki:**

**Age: 11**

**Appearance: Orange Hair, Whisker-Like Birthmarks, Blue eyes, generally wears a white t-shirt with an orange Uzumaki Swirl, a grey zip-up fleece and black trousers.**

**Abilities: Wind Style Jutsu.**

* * *

**Misosazai Uchiha:**

**Age: 11**

**Appearance: Black hair, Onyx Eyes, Black Top-half of a Qipao Dress with Uchiha symbol on the back and dark grey trousers.**

**Abilities: Fire Style Jutsu and possibly Sharingan.**

* * *

**Supin Hyuga:**

**Age: 11**

**Appearance: General Hyuga look except he has short hair, grey shirt and dark grey trousers.**

**Abilities: Byakugan and 8 Triagrams Technique.**

* * *

**Resura and Tsuisuta Uzumaki**

**Age: 7**

**Appearance: Red Hair, Whisker-like birthmarks, Dark Blue-Purple Eyes, both wear a purple T-shirt and green shorts.**

**Abilities: Unknown.**


	5. Sorry People

**Right, I'm afraid I'm going to have to get rid of A Village of his Own, I have ran out of ideas for it and I came up with a briliant new story idea so, while I have this story on hold, I will return to it sometime so it will not be cancelled aswell.**


End file.
